fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (Copy)
Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, which falls under the category of Lost Magic and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, which revolves around the utilization of the element of , its different forms and additional attributes in order to slay s. This kind of Magic is known for its great and highly dangerous capabilities, and renowned as one of the most powerful types of Dragon Slayer Magic, which exist; a trait, which shows the might of not only the one of the basic elements, the earth element, but also how versatile a Magic can be. The strongest earth-based Dragon Slayer Magic, being the ancestor and great-parent of merely all modern types of similar to it Earth Dragon Slayer Magics. Considered as something similar to its actual successor, which was utilized by , one of the most powerful Mage of his time, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic easily outstands its cavernous counterpart and is able to easily outstand its counterparts like Metal and Sand Dragon Slayer Magics, as the one, which all came from the earth element and related to it in this or that way. The only known user of this Magic, Nicholas Evans, is known to be its most powerful user per the present and even the past time, and the one, who will be the strongest in the nearest future due to his knowledge and experience in using such magnificent and unbelievable magic. Description Overview Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon's, granting them various characteristics, that are typical for these mighty flying lizards; in case of this Magic, the user grants the capabilities and features of the Earth Dragons, the mightiest of terrestrial-type Dragons. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control not a single element of earth, as someone can think about it; due to its immense power and aspects, which it maintains, this magic allows gaining a control over the element earth, the earth crust, or how history says, the element of planet rather than simple rocks and/or soil. As usually, people refer to planet as a , which exists in the outer space in amount of nine eight members and flying around the , however, considering it like a special object of observation. As the {Earth Land}}, in other words, the World is easily considered as the planet, it also can be said, that on the highest levels of mastery, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic users are able to manipulate the power of the planet on which they live. They are able to not only create earth, but transform it into different forms like soil, mud or stones, almost copying the four fundamental in earth-based version. They are able to produce a highly-advanced earth and rock element from their body, like partially, so entirely, using it and objects created from this material from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or for other purposes. This magic grants them the ability to change parts of their body or the entirety of it into rocks and other earth-based things, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes. Such development makes this magic quite versatile, not only on the scale of its elemental counterparts, but maybe the entire squadron of Magic. Of course, as this trait is must be at this Magic, the element incorporated is different from a standard, well, Magics based on the concepts of Earth, planet and its crust, having a myriad of incredibly heightened capabilities and properties. This magic relies around the use of earth element for both offense and defense, and moreover, for supplementary utilization, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in close range and from a distance; in order to increase their defensive power, the user is capable to cover their body with their element, eventually ending up in both drastically increasing of their defensive power and heavily boosting their offensive power, a post-effect caused by concentrating their element within their body. In addition to its differences with usual types of Magic with similar concepts and basics, the element produced by this branch of Dragon Slayer Magic is stronger than normal one, and is capable of rendering a bunch of physical assaults useless. Not stopping on that, Earth Dragon Slayers also show that not only generation and manipulation are their powers – they are able to completely decimate the ground in an explosion of stones and rocks, leaving the immediate terrain in disarray; in other words, they are capable of destroying the entire landscape in order to completely crush their opponents, moreover, do such thing in matter of seconds, beating Cavern Dragon Slayers fair and square. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Earth Dragon Slayers like other Dragon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. It should be noted, that as this kind of Magic is indeed an ancient one, the user attains a plethora of not usual attributes of Dragon Slayers, but on a heightened level. First of all, it must be said, that the user becomes totally invulnerable to their element and the element of earth in question. The user's lungs become capable of spewing the earth particles, rather than usual rock, which grants them an opportunity to greatly shock and catch their opponents off guard; such feature, however, is controllable for the user, as they may utilize a rocky whirl as their breath attack instead. The user's skin gains a protection against the earth as scales of Dragon, as now even the mountain isn’t able to move them or crush. Moreover, they attain the ability to consume external sources of earth element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength; there is a possibility to consume any type of earth, which makes them able to bypass the initial elemental requirements for recovering process. As they are immune to the earth, it means, that they are immune to most types of earth, soil, stone and other similar things due to their capability of nullifying its-based attacks by literally chewing and eating them. Yet, they are not invincible, as Dragon Slayer cannot eat the created by them element to reinvigorate themselves; as there are some other [[Slayer Magic]’s types exist, for example, God Slayer’s, their element is considered as of a "higher" caliber, than Dragon Slayer's one, so in order to consume such divine earth, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such kind of earth eventually. But, as it is obvious thing, such process is known to be quite hard and therefore damaging for the user, if they will try to do it. Element Traits It was said earlier, that the earth, which is incorporated in this Magic is different from standard meaning of earth element. The generated element of earth can be manipulated in a wide variety of way, for instance, creating different weaponry like sharp swords, hammers and mallets or in a similar way, creating armory for making an increase in their defense and, as addition to it, in offense too. With the capability of changing the properties of the earth under their feet, they are able to create pillars and protrusion of different shapes and forms, or even totally crushing the earth beneath the legs, resulting in the creation of new surroundings, caves and even the underground systems and mountain – all of these simply indicates how strong a Mage can be with such Magic in theory, yet somebody already reached even higher levels of tremendous power. As for Earth Dragon Slayers, there is a quite rare possibility of taming the other earth-related elements exist. Even though they must control only the earth element, the user in particular can attain such level of power, that they will be able to manipulate already existed forms of elements like metal, sand, etc., even though it is considered as impossible feat. Of course, such process occurs within the special sub-abilities of a Dragon Slayer, however there is an exception, when the user is able to somehow alter their element by using other sources of Magic. It is also known, that there are several ways to master and increase even the power of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic even at such kind of situation. Nowadays there were discovered several phenomenon of "upgrading" the user's element with the utilizing of outside sources like chemical elements and/or reaching the new forms of the initial element. This usually results in achieving specific Mode, with which Dragon Slayer can got the upper hand in the battle. In case of Earth Dragon Slayers, these phenomenon are known to be Mineral Mode, Sand Mode, Crystal Mode and finally, the Geonquer Mode, each corresponding to the specific side of the earth nature and also befitting the description of mention alternation of the Earth Dragon Slayer’s element. As the earth element is already a boundary for all of named elements and is the source of it, the user is able to learn how to properly change their element into them to some level. Also, as the phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is occurring, Earth Dragon Slayers are capable of achieving it, even if they already have an enormous power from the very beginning. On the other side, there are several ways of, again, altering this hard and time-taking process, altering the main core of their power to the point of achieving a replication of power which can be gained through a Dual Element Dragon Mode, which also was mentioned above. As in theory it considered, that with earth-natured element Dragon Slayer Magic users are granted with different achievements as their element can be a part of a plethora of different bipolar elements, such as lava, mud, dust, etc., the user of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic can simply add a usual Elemental Magic to their element and use it in conjunction; if they are able to perfectly make it, then it shows their development and mastery in Magic further, not only as a Slayer, but also as a magician in question. Subspecies Abilities *'Terrestrial Craft': coming soon... *'Terra Change' ( , Tera Chenji lit. Telekinetic Conversion of Earth Bounded Field): coming soon... **'Terra Change: Gravity' ( , Tera Chenji: Gurabiti lit. Telekinetic Conversion of Earth Bounded Field: Gravity Power Transformation Phase): coming soon... **'Terra Change: Weight' ( , Tera Chenji: Ueito lit. Telekinetic Conversion of Earth Bounded Field: Super Speed Weight Gain and Loss Process): coming soon... **'Terra Change: Earth's Core' ( , Tera Chenji: Āsu Koa lit. Telekinetic Conversion of Earth Bounded Field: Supreme Core Inner Power Restoration Technique): coming soon... Spells Basic Spells *'Earth Dragon’s Roar' *'Earth Dragon’s Golden Storm' **'Earth Dragon’s Earth Destruction' *'Earth Dragon’s Scales' **'Earth Dragon’s Knight Armor' *'Earth Dragon’s Hard Fist' *'Earth Dragon’s Weaponry' **'Earth Dragon’s Sword' ***'Earth Dragon’s Swords: Wild Dance Rebellion' ***'Earth Dragon’s Swords: Dance Massacre' **'Earth Dragon’s Shield' ***'Earth Dragon’s Turtle Shell' *'Earth Dragon’s Iron Tempest' *'Earth Dragon’s Flying Blocks' *'Earth Dragon’s Extension' Molding Spells *'Earth Dragon’s Silhouettes' **'Earth Dragon's Sacred Guardians Series' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Guardians: Four Cardinals' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Guardians: Six Paths' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Guardians: Perfect Silhouettes: Checkmate' **'Earth Dragon's Sacred Beasts Series' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Beast: Sphinx' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Beast: The King of Snakes' ***'Earth Dragon’s Sacred Beasts: Four-Sided Holy Animals' *'Earth Dragon's Transportation' Supplementary Spells *'Earth Dragon's Levitation' *'Earth Dragon's Regeneration' Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts *'Mother Earth: Earth Grudge Fear' Dragon Slayer’s Ultimate Arts *'Mother Catastrophe' Alternative Modes Earth-Natured Conquest *'Mineral Mode': coming soon... *'Sand Mode': coming soon... *'Geonquer Mode': coming soon... Power-Up Boosters *'Upsurge' ( , Appusāji lit. First-Generation Dragon Might Rising) *'Dragon Force' ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. The Power of Dragon) Dual-Element Dragon Mode Primal Dragon Mode Primal Dragon Mode ( , Puraimaru Doragon Mōdo lit. Parent's Memento Dragon Power) is a peculiar Dragon Slayer Magic power; known by its other names as Dragon King Mode (モード竜王, Mōdo Ryūō) and Singe-Element Dragon Mode (モード一要素竜, Mōdo Itsuyōsoryū), it allows the Dragon Slayer to use the power of their parent dragon. More coming soon... Trivia Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction